Inkagames English Wiki:Rules and Policies/Manual of Style
Manual of Style Writing conventions General *In general, content should be written in a style appropriate for an encyclopedia. Descriptions should be clear and precise; speculations or uncertain facts should be avoided. *Do not be overly specific when writing, only as specific as necessary. *Use full sentences where possible. Language *American English is preferred, as it is the spelling and grammar that Inkagames uses. *Colloquialisms, slang, l33t speak and other informal styles are not acceptable. *Users can use short hand on non-content namespaces only Linking *Do not overlink. Generally, a page should be linked to, from a given article only once, on its first occurrence. Links may be repeated if the first link is far up the page or if the manner the word is used in makes it necessary (e.g. in summary lists). *If a link is not to this wiki put the URL like this: Inkagames. It will look like this: Inkagames. *If the link is to a page in this wiki, use Pigsaw link. It will look like this: Pigsaw. *To link to other wikis, you should use intended name. (ex. Interwiki map will produce Interwiki map) Attribution *Do not add any attributions (like "written by XYZ") or dates ("written on 14/02/09") to articles. An accurate record of all contributions to an article is available via its "History" page. Formatting General *If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on Wikia Help. *To learn the basics of editing a wiki, go to the page editing guide. Bold *Bold the article name the first time it appears in the article itself. Any alternative names should also be bolded at their *first occurrence. *Avoid using bold formatting for general emphasis. Italics *Italics can be used for general emphasis, but should be used sparingly. Emphasis *Do not use ALL CAPS. *Avoid bolding words for general emphasis. *Avoid using double emphasis (e.g. combining bold and italics). *Use emphasis sparingly and only when necessary. Underlining *Underlining article content should be used sparingly and only in special cases. Character Names *For characters without a name, it is customary to choose a name the describes the character, such as: Baker Main Article Linking Some times it may become necessary to add a short paragraph about something that already has an article. To do so, do the following: *First, take note of the page you are linking to. *Second, add the template below to the top of the section or paragraph you wish to link back to an article: **' ' Example: Entering in ''' '''produces: *Note: Use this template in the correct spot. It is always best to add it either above the paragraph or just below the section header. Categories Categories are used for both organizational and navigational purposes. When adding categories, make sure that the category belongs in the article. Also always check the description for each category before adding it. * Always pay attention when adding a category, categories need to be written and capitalized properly in order for them to work. * Categories don't work like "tags" do on other sites. Over-categorization Please do not add too many categories to a single article. Here's a couple of helpful tips to prevent over-categorization. * Game specific categories don't belong in character articles and vice versa. * Do not make-up unneeded categories, they will be removed from the article and deleted. Category:OrganisationCategory:Help